Rebeldes II
by rquiroga
Summary: Secuela de Rebeldes. Por fin termino el instituto, y como recompensa Edward invita a todos sus amigos a unas fantásticas vacaciones...o no serán tan fantásticas.¿Todo es de color de rosa o se tendrán que enfrentar a nuevas amenazas? entra y diviértete!
1. Chapter 1

**HOLAAAAAAAA! **

**Aquí esta aquello que tanto deseabais... ja ja ja.. si chicas! por fin he decidido subir la segunda parte de mi mejor historia. Se que algunas de vosotras ya habéis leído algunos capítulos de esta historia. Pero como la otra pág cerro. Aquí los volvereís a encontrar... eso si paciencia... que solo puedo conectarme de muy tarde en tarde, y en los huecos que tengo, voy actualizando todas mis historias...**

**Espero que os guste tanto como la anterior y espero leeros en vuestros RW. **

**No os aburro más... Disfrutarlo!**

Rebeldes II

El año escolar paso más rápido de lo que ninguno de los seis muchachos esperaba. Atrás quedaron los primeros días de instituto, las discusiones y las primeras citas. Los hermanos Cullen, consiguieron matricularse sin incidentes ni altercados. Todos los profesores estaban encantados con los cambios que habían sufrido los dos mayores. Las chicas les habían sentado muy bien.

Para festejar la graduación, Edward invito a todos a uno de sus hoteles en las islas Maldivas. Que mejor regalo, para su novia, amigos y hermanos. Rose y Alice, fueron las ultimas en enterarse del gran secreto de su amigo, y estaban más encantadas del poder adquisitivo que tenia Edward que su propia novia. Lo cual agradaba doblemente a él, aunque no le gustaba que discutieran cuando el intentaba pagar algo o le hacía algún regalo. La última que habían tenido había sido por culpa de la vieja camioneta de Bella.

Flash Back

-¡Edward! ¿A dónde vamos?

-ya te lo he dicho es sorpresa…

-¡Sabes que odio las sorpresas!.. mejor dime.

-No Bella… si te digo te negaras a ir. Y esto es importante.

-¿Importante?.. Edward… aclárame una pregunta.

-dispara.

-¿Qué es más importante… esta maldita sorpresa o que tu novia se enoje?

-Lo primero.

-¿QUEEEE?

-Si amor… lo primero es más importante, porque te diga o no te diga tú te vas a enfadar igual. Además si cedo… tú te negaras a ir… y no habrá vuelta de hoja… sin embargo… tengo mis métodos para hacerte olvidar el enfado.- Le contesto sonriéndole de medio lado. Bella tuvo que recordar por que se estaba enfadando, púes el tenia un poder sobre ella que aún, después de nueve meses, seguía sin explicárselo.

-Agghh! Eres imposible!

-Lo se amor! Recuerda que siempre gano.

Después de 40 min de viaje a Port Angeles, Edward paro su volvo a las puertas de un concesionario de coches.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Ver coches!

-Eso es obvio! ¿Pero por que estamos viendo coches?

-porque tu camioneta se ha estropeado, y necesitas un auto nuevo.

-NO… ME NIEGO

-BELLAAAA!

-NO… ¿Cuántas VECES HE DE DECIRTE QUE NO TE GASTES DINERO EN Mi?

- POR EL AMOR DE DIOS BELLA! ERES MI NOVIA… ¿COMO PIENSA QUE TE VOY A DEJAR SIN COCHE?

-PERO NO LO NECESITO… TU ME LLEVAS Y ME TRAES… ¿Por qué GASTAR DINERO TONTAMENTE?

-POR QUE ME DA LA GANA Y ME APETECE

-NO.

-BELLAAAA!

-NO, Y ES MI ULTIMA PALABRA.

Edward se apretó el puente de la nariz para intentar calmarse.

-Bella! Vas a entrar en esta tienda, vas a elegir un coche y no hay más que hablar

-ESTAS SORDO! NO…. Si quisiera un coche me lo había comprado.

-¿con que? ¿con los fondos de la universidad?... me niego… te dio la real gana de trabajar para poder pagarte tu solita la matricula, con lo que he tenido que soportar al baboso de Newton, cerca de ti mientras trabajabas en su tienda. No hemos podido estar juntos muchas tardes, por ese maldito trabajo.. Porque según tú… querías pagarte la matricula tu solita. ¡Ahora me vienes con que podrías comprártelo!...

-He dicho que podría… no que quisiera…

-Bella! No tienes vehículo, dependes siempre de alguno de nosotros para que te traiga y te lleve..

-¿tanto te incomoda recogerme?

-No saques las cosas fuera de su sitio…¡claro que no me molesta! Eres tú la que siempre reniegas de la hora en la que tu camioneta a murio…

-Pues me estas reprochando como si te molestara…

-¿Estas con la menstruación?... porque no te entiendo… ¿Por qué sacas todo fuera de contexto? ¿Acaso quieres discutir conmigo por el mero hecho de discutir?

-No… como se te ocurre eso! Y No… no estoy con la regla! ¡SO BORDE!

-pufff!- resoplo Edward.- Mira Bella… hagamos un trato…tú te compras el coche que te de la real gana con el dinero que dispones, y me dejas a mi todos los gastos de la universidad.

-Pero no entra los del apartamento

-Si, si entra! Si no lo aceptas… entonces seguiremos como antes. TE pagas el acceso, compartimos gastos y me dejas que te compre el coche que me de la gana.

Bella se paró a pensárselo dos veces. Edward era bueno jugando al ajedrez, y ahora mismo ella se sentía como la reina del tablero, frente a un jaque mate a la reina. Cualquiera de las dos opciones la disgustaban, pero él era tan testarudo como ella.

-Vale! Acepto…- contesto alzando los brazos

-¿Cuál de las dos ofertas?

-Me compro yo mi coche… si te dejo a ti eres capaz de regalarme un Mercedes o algo por el estilo.

-Realmente estaba pensando en un Dodge Viper RST

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Fin del Flasback

Después de esa discusión le siguieron otras tantas. Como la del viaje, pero ahí no tuvo nada que hacer Bella. Era obvio que hospedándose en un hotel perteneciente a la familia Masen, ni ella ni sus amigos, pagarían la estancia. Y el vuelo tampoco. Aunque Edward aún no tenia libre acceso a las arcas ni a los negocios de la familia, si tenía al haber cumplido los 18, acceso a las instalaciones y transportes: Jet privado, helicóptero para viajar entre las islas, limusinas,etc. Además de una jugosa paga cada mes.

Pero no solo había regalado un viaje a los chicos, sino que para hacerlo todo más fácil para ellos, y como agradecimiento. Edward mando a sus padres adoptivos a las Islas Griegas, a Charlie y su según él amiga sue, eligieron el hotel que estaban en las vegas. Los Brandon y los Hale, eligieron el mismo hotel en Argentina. Hasta Rene, la madre de Bella, recibió un bono hotel para que se lo gastara en donde quisiera, puesto ella viajaba mucho junto a su marido, y no podía marcharse de viaje en ese momento.

Esas vacaciones marcarían un antes y un después. Dejarían atrás el instituto, y su amado pueblo, y comenzarían una nueva vida juntos en New York. Pero antes de pensar más en el mañana, tenían claro que disfrutarían de las Maldivas a más no poder.


	2. El viaje

**... No me puedo creer la respuesta que ha tenido el inicio de esta secuela... **

**Espero realmente no decepcionar a nadie... y que os guste tanto esta historia como la primera parte.**

**besos a todas y mil gracias por todos los Rw que habéis dejado tanto en este link como en el de Rebeldes. Por todas las alertas y favoritos...mil gracias **

**os dejo con el primer capítulo.**

El viaje

El gran día había llegado, y todo el grupo había llegado al aeropuerto para tomar el Jet privado que les llevaría a las Islas Maldivas. Para no tener que dejar los coches en el parking durante su estancia fuera. Habían llamado a un para Taxis para que los recogieran.

Pero lo que ninguno de los hermanos Cullen habían previsto es el exagerado equipaje que llevarían las chicas. Para ser más exactos, Rose y Alice portaban 5 maletas tamaño familiar.

Emmett luchaba por sacar dos del maletero de uno de los coches, mientras Jasper peleaba con tres.

-¡Edward! Porque no me ayudas…- le rogó Jasper

-¡Es tu novia y sus maletas!... yo ya he bajado la de mi chica.

-¡De eso nada!.- interrumpió Alice,. Si tu "Chica" me hubiera dejado hacer su maleta, ahora mi Jazzy no cagaría con tres

-Ehhh! ¿Qué quieres decir Alice?

-Que como no me dejaste…. He tenido que hacer una maleta en exclusiva para ti… así que esa Roja es la tuya.

-¿COMOOOOOO?... ¡ALICE! SI ES ENORMEEEEE!

-Pues eso… Ala Edward!… coge la maleta de tu "Chica"

-No… me niego… Edward.. no la saques, no la necesito… ya tengo mi maleta…

-Edward! Saca la maleta y no discutas conmigo…

-No… no la quiero

-¡BASTA YA! ¿QUIEREN DEJAR DE TIRAR CADA UNA DE UN BRAZO? Nos llevaremos la maleta… pero Alice...si Bella te dice a algo que no… es que no… Ahora seguramente se enfade conmigo por cargar esa estúpida maleta.

-Bueno.. puede… pero ya verás cómo esta noche me lo agradeces.

Bella bufo ante el comentario de su amiga, sabía a que se estaba refiriendo, puesto que más de una vez, la habían hecho comprarse lencería demasiado provocativa. Cargaron todas las maletas en varios carritos, y se encaminaron a la puerta de embarque correspondiente. Una vez en ella, un coche del aeropuerto los condujo por las pistas hasta el Jet, el cual tenía escritas en un lateral las letras "EMS" en rojo.

Los chicos estaban emocionados. El avión disponía de dos habitaciones completas, sofás de cuero blanco con una pequeña mesa caoba en el centro. Una pequeña barra en una de las esquinas, y unos lujosos asientos de cuero beige reclinables.

-Wowww hermanito! Esto es la Bomba!- comento Jasper tirándose en uno de los asientos

-Ya te digo Brother! ¿Por qué no nos habías invitado antes? Es una pena no haber disfrutado de ello con antelación.

-Emmett, sabes que no he podido acceder a ello hasta ahora!

-ya… pero me imagino que después de este viaje… Solo lo compartirás con Bella.- dijo con un puchero que arranco las risas de los demás

-Anda! No seas llorica y envidioso!

Después de acomodarse, y que los operarios metieran las maletas en la bodega. El Jet tomo pista y comenzó el despegue. Tenían un largo viaje por delante.

-Edward! ¿Qué planes tienes para nosotros?.- pregunto Rose, mientras se acomodaba más en el sofá junto a Emmett.

-Bueno! He pensado que cuando lleguemos y nos instalemos, podríamos tomar el yate he ir a una de las islas más bonitas. Pertenece al Resort, pero no está edificada, realmente es una isla desierta y salvaje, que tiene unos parajes de ensueño.

-Eso tiene buena pinta… ¿Podremos hacer submarinismo?

-Si Jasper. También he reservado un par de días para que nos den la formación y sacarnos el titulo. Así podremos ver los arrecifes y el que quiera arriesgarse, nadar con tiburones.

-¡TIBURONES!- Grito Alice asustada

-Si, pero no te hacen nada… bueno... podrían, pero estarían con un monitor y en una jaula para que no les ataquen

-GUAYYYYYY! Yo me apunto a eso… auch! Rose! ¿Y ahora que hice?

-¡Tú no te bañas con tiburones!… aún tengo el miedo en el cuerpo de la última visita al zoológico.

-No entiendo porque… ¡el osos estaba más asustado que yo!

-¿Cómo no iba a estar asustado y se le cayó un imbécil a la espalda? Tuviste suerte que estaba sedado, por el problema de encías que tenia… sino… ¿Qué te crees que te hubiera sucedido frente a unos osos irritado?

-¿Que me lo hubiera pasado mejor?.. auch!- le golpeo de nuevo Rose.- vale ya entendí… nada de jugar con animales….

-No Emmett, nada de hacer el estúpido, eso significa: Nada de animales, ni de trepar por donde no se debe, nada de hacer gamberradas, compórtate decentemente en el restarurante, y no hacer rabietas delante de la gente…

-JOOOO! Rose... no me dejas nada divertido… ¿así como voy a ser tu "Hombre mono"?

-¿Quién me iba a decir que quitarte la chupa de cuero, suponía encontrarme con un niño de 5 años? Si no te comportas como es debido, te tendré castigado estas dos semanas… entendiste!

-si, si.. si… te prometo que me portare bien.. no me castigues porfa- le rogó con un puchero infantil en la cara.

-Rose.. ¿Estás segura de querer casarte con ese adolescente?

-¿Adolescente? No Bella… este adolescente, será un niño ante el público… pero es todo un hombre y de los mejores en la cama

-Ahhh ya! No hace falta que seas tan explícita!.

-¿Qué pasa Alice, envidia?

-Envidia! No Rose… de envidia nada.. Jasper es mucho Jasper. Pero no necesito alardear de él

-Bueno déjenlo ya. Tengan por seguro que a ninguno de nosotros nos interesa sus relaciones íntimas…

-Uy llu yui…. Esto me suena a que mi hermanito no se comporta!

-Cállate Emmett!

-¿Qué Brother acaso acierto?

-Emm! Que no me guste escuchar si tus eres de una forma o Jasper de otra, no significa que Edward no se comporte. Solo te hago una pregunta ¿Cuándo ha hecho Edward algo mal?

Emmett se quedo callado ante la pregunta pensando la respuesta, y todos comenzaron a reírse. Incluso Edward, el cual tenía un par de tonos más en su cara.

-Ahhhh…¡SERAS PILLIN!…. ¡Pero qué calladito te lo tenias!

-Emm… ahora entiendes la pregunta.- le dijo Jasper burlón.- Bella, la próxima vez, díselo directamente… ya vemos que no las pilla al vuelo...

-Ehhh que no soy tan cortito!

Las risas inundaban el habitáculo del avión. Así entre risas, juegos, y algún sueñecito que otro se les pasó el viaje rápidamente.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, un par de coches del hotel les estaban esperando para trasladarlos al resort. Era de noche en las Maldivas, por lo que podrían disfrutas unas horas de sueño antes de comenzar con las excursiones y actividades programadas.

El hotel tenía una gran estructura de madera y paja, asemejando a las casas de los nativos. Los suelos eran de maderas vírgenes, al igual que el mostrador de la recepción. En el Lobby, se encontraban multitud de sillines de mimbres con unas mesitas de centro del mismo material y cristal. Todo estaba integrado dentro de la naturaleza, nada parecía destacar o fuera de lugar.

Edward se aproximo al mostrador y registro a los muchachos. Una vez entregadas las llaves de las suites donde se hospedarían, les condujeron a través de los jardines selváticos hasta sus habitaciones.

Estas eran tres pequeños casitas, acomodadas en unas estructuras de madera, por encima del nivel del mar. Para llegar por a ellas, debían atravesar unos pequeños puentes, sobre el mar cristalino. Los tres bungalós, tenían la suficiente separación para estar aisladas, una de las otras.

Los primero en llegar a la suya fueron Emmett y Rose, seguidos de Jasper y Alice. Por último, Edward y Bella llegaron a la que sería la Suite presidencial. El bungaló constaba de tres partes. En la parte central, un espacioso salón con los suelos de cristal, dejaban ver el fondo marino y los arrecifes cercanos a la costa. Un sillón circular completamente coronaba el centro del salón, encima del fantástico fondo. En una de las esquinas se encontraba una gran barra, cargadas de todo tipo de bebidas y frutas tropicales. Junto con una licuadora y una maquina de hielo para hacer cocteles y zumos fríos. En el contra punto, y ya fuera del suelo de cristal. Una gran mesa de madera autóctona con sillas artesanales.

Las habitación principal, tenía grandes ventanales, al océano indico. El Azul cristalino y la arena blanca se confundían, con la decoración colonial de la habitación. La cama de madera de Teca, con un gran dosel de tul blanco a los cuatro costados, se encontraba en el medio de la estancia. Si te tumbabas en ella, podías ver y perder tus ojos en el hermoso horizonte. El baño, era simplemente expactacular, con su gran bañera de Spa en el centro, la ducha con las paredes de cristal y madera. Las verdes plantas, decoraban todo el Bungaló. Era un paraíso.

-Ohhh Edward! Esto es impresionante! Merece la pena tantas horas de vuelo para ver simplemente esto.

-Pues aún no has visto nada. Aunque no se lo he dicho a los chicos. También he reservado un día de cena en el Hilton Resort. El restaurante esta debajo del mar, y se aprecian todas las especies marinas. Las Tortugas gigantes, las mantas… todo!

-Edward! Me va a dar mucha pena irme de este lugar.

-No tiene por qué. Recuerda que siempre que quieras podremos volver. Pero no pensemos en eso ahora…- le dijo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y veían como anochecía sobre el mar.- Acabamos de llegar y de momento, disfrutaremos de estas semanas de vacaciones…

-Tienes razón!

Los mozos dejaron las maletas en la estancia y los dejaron solos para disfrutar. Lo cual hicieron dejando olvidadas completamente las maletas.


	3. excursión

**Hey chicas! ya estoy de nuevo... ayer quise subir, pero la mayor de mis hijas nos dio un susto de muerte... y bueno... como que ya no tuve muchos ánimos de nada... ¡niños!.**

**Pero a lo interesante, os dejo un tercer capítulo de Rebeldes y ahora también actualizaré mis otras historias (volver a nacer y Descubriendo la vida) Os aviso que tengo en mente otra de mis locuras además de hacer un outtakes de ¿De verdad eres Gay? desde el punto de vista de Alice. **

**otra noticia que aprovecho a daros, es que finalmente publique mi libro. Después de dos años de trabajo y peleas, lo he publicado finalemente en . y estamos preparando el blog del libro.(+ info en perfil) pero podéis buscar por "juego nocturno". Y para las que seguís mi blog (El rincón de mis secretos) ¡he conseguido actualizar! :)**

**Bueno... lo de siempre... ¡que lo disfrutéis"**

EXCURSION!

Los seis muchos madrugaron más de lo habitual, puesto aún no se habían acostumbrado al cambio horario. Después de desayunar cada pareja en sus respectivas habitaciones, quedaron en contraste en el Lobby del hotel para que les guiaran, a tomar el Yate con el que visitarían las islas colindantes y la pequeña reserva natural, propiedad del Resort y de Edward.

El Puerto se encontraba en el lado opuesto de la isla, junto a la pista de aterrizaje a la que habían llegado. A las islas solo se podían acceder por medio de pequeños aviones o en pequeñas embarcaciones, consiguiendo que no hubiera masificación de turistas. En el pequeño puerto vieron que el calado era muy reducido, y antes de llegar al yate, deberían tomar una de las típicas embarcaciones indias

Los chicos ayudaron a subirse a las chicas en la inestable embarcación.

-Dios! Esto se mueve mucho!

-Bella! Despacio! Siéntate o la volcaras!

-Ya Rose! Para ti es fácil. Pero sabes que mi equilibrio es precario en suelo firme… ¿Cómo quieres que lo tenga en esta embarcación?

-Tu siéntate y ya!

Después de ellas subieron los chichos, y el mozo, arranco el pequeño motor, llevándoles a su destino. En el horizonte se divisaba en el precioso barco, el cual también tenía las iniciales EMS en el lateral. Se colocaron en la parte superior. Y el primero en subir fue Emmett para ayudarlas.

-Vamos Belly! Solo as de poner un pie en la escalinata y yo tiro de ti.

-¡Como me sueltes te mató!

-¿Cómo crees? ¿No te he demostrado cuanto te quiero hermanita? Sabes que no podría tirarte al agua… Eddy me mataría

-Emm…. Deja de llamarme Eddy… y termina de subir a las chicas.

-Eso díselo a tu novia!

Bella bufo, y no le quedo más remedio que fiarse del grandulón. Una vez estuvo en la cubierta, respiro tranquila.

-¿Quién va a manejar esto?

-El capitán, vengan… no está esperando.

Efectivamente, un hombre algo más menudo que los chicos estaba de pie, sonriendo a los recién llegados.

-Buenos Días! Yo seré su capitán. Mi nombre es Demetri. Cualquier cosa que deseen me encontraran en la cabina. Ahora si están listos, emprenderemos la ruta.

-¡Gracias Demetri!.- Dijo Edward apretando los dientes, pues no había quitado los ojos de Bella. Y eso no le había gustado mucho. El sonido del yate, era casi silencioso. Los chicos después de inspeccionar el barco, se tumbaron en la cubierta admirando el paisaje.

Ante ellos la vista era impresionante. Las islas de un verde brillante, destacaban sobre un fondo marino, tan claro y trasparente como el cielo azul.

-Señor!.- llamó el capitán del barco a Edward.. En cinco minutos llegaremos a destino. No puedo acercarme a la isla por el poco calado. Pero les bajare la zodiac para que se puedan aproximar.

-Perfecto Demetri! ¿Está listo todo el material?

-Si señor, les hemos preparado las mochilas para la expedición… pero por favor, tengan cuidado. Es una isla poco explorada y pueden perderse con facilidad. No se salgan de las rutas marcadas en los mapas…

-¿Qué pasaría si no los seguimos? – Pregunto Emmett.

-Señor! Podrían perderse… Aún no ha sucedido, pero tenga en cuenta que es una isla virgen. Y desconocemos completamente los peligros que entraña. Solo se han supervisado las rutas marcadas. Esto es importante, bajo ningún concepto se adentren en la selva, la frecuencia de la radio que llevarán, pierde las señal en su interior. Si por un casual, se perdieran… Y espero que no suceda…nosotros no podremos localizarlos. Por lo que tendrán que buscar, los postes de salvamento, que están situados en las diferentes rutas. Busquen una, y activen la radio balizas, que encontraran en el interior de la caja metálica. Nosotros recibiríamos la señal y podríamos acudir en su búsqueda.

-¿Radio Balizas? ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Rose

-Son unas radios de emergencia, que emiten unas coordenadas de localización. Estas se encuentran desactivadas y para hacerlas funcionar, han de ponerlas en contacto con algún líquido. ¿Han entendido todo?

-¡SI MI CAPITAN!- Gritaron Jasper y Emmett al unisonó. En sus rostros se cruzo una chispa de picardía...

-No… no…. No empiecen!- les rogo Edward, que vio lo que ambos tramaban. Las chicas los miraron y pronto supieron lo que pasaba… pero no pudieron evitarlo-

-OHHHH- ¿Quién VIVE EN LA PIÑA DEBAJO DEL MAR?- Canto Emmett

-BOB ESPONJA!- continuo Jasper

-No… cállense!- les grito Rose

-SU CUERPO AMARILLO ABSORVE SIN MÁS

-BOB ESPONJA

-NO, no ,no… ¡si no se callan los hecho a los tiburones!- les amenazo Alice

-¡Saquen una mordaza o algo…. Estos no se callaran hasta que no la canten entera…

Emmett y Jasper, cantaban cada vez más alto, para irritar a sus amigos. Edward se tapaba la cara en señal de " Yo no los conozco de nada… no sé quien son". Bella se tapaba los oídos, pensando "si odiaba a esos dibujos… ahora el doble…". Rose, intentaba alcanzar la espalda de su novio, para subirse y taparle la boca, pero este cantaba más alto

-IGUAL QUE LOS PECES EL PUEDE FLOTAR

-Emmett Cullen!, si no se calla en este preciso momento…. Estará no una semana sino un mes castigado sin rozarme un solo cabello.

Emmett se calló en seco ante la amenaza de la Rubia, consiguiendo que Jasper se riera de él

-¿Qué Emm… Tanto miedo le tienes al castigo que frenas la diversión?

-TU JASPER CULLEN! SI NO DEJAS LA CANCIÓN Y DEJAS DE METERTE CON TU HERMANO… NO ESTARAS UN MES… SINO CUATRO SIN TOCARME NI UNA UÑA DEL PIE

Jasper también se freno en seco ante la amenaza de su chica, esta era pequeña, pero ya había aprendido que era mucho más peligrosa que las otras dos muchachas juntas.

-Ok ALi… ya me comporto amor

-más te vale… y si vuelvo a escuchar esa estúpida canción!

-No amor… nunca más… te lo prometo….

Bella se acerco a Edward y se sentó en su regazo.

-gracias amor por ser el más sensato y maduro!

-¡creo que un niño de 7 años seria igual de maduro al lado de estos dos!

-Si… estoy de acuerdo!

Ya más calmados y ellas con la victoria reflejada en su cara, se dispusieron a tomar la embarcación rumbo a la paradisiaca isla.

-yo..yo…yo! – Comenzó a decir Emmett

-¿Qué quieres?

-Yo quiero manejar el timos del motor!

-está bien Emmett… pero nada de tonterías… ¿Entendiste?

-Si… muermazo!... ¿Por qué tal adoptaría como hermanito en el orfanato? Eres un completo aburrido y amargado

-No lo sé Emm… yo a veces me pregunto lo mismo… ¿Cómo pude juntarme con semejante Idiota?

Emmett, le saco la lengua a Edward en un gesto de extrema madurez y arranco el motor de la zodiac. En menos de tres minutos, Jasper y Edward estaban saltando al agua cerca de la orilla, para arrastrar la embarcación a la arena.

-LLEGAMOS!

Emocionados, todos bajaron a tocar la hermosa y blanca playa. Se respiraba tranquilidad, el silencio solo era roto por el canto de los pájaros y de los monos que se oían en el interior de la Isla.

No se alejaban mucho del la barcaza cuando oyeron dos disparos que los asusto. En un acto reflejo, Edward tiro a Bella al suelo, cubriéndole con su cuerpo, al igual que sus hermanos.

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?- pregunto Jasper.

Edward levanto la vista y vio como la embarcación neumática, que los había traído, comenzaba a deshincharse ante sus ojos. Miro en el horizonte buscando una explicación, pero lo único que encontró es que el Yate, comenzaba a virar y alejarse

-¡MIERDA! ¡MALDITA SEA!...

-¡¿EDWARD QUE PASA?- le pregunto Bella muerta de miedo, y la expresión de él lejos de tranquilizarla le asusto más.- ¡EDWARD POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! ¿Qué DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO?

-Mierda, mierda, mierda

-EDWARD!

-JASPER..¿COMPRUEBA EL SOBRE DEL CAPITAN?

Jasper leyó la expresión de su hermano, he inmediatamente el sospecho lo mismo. Se quito la mochila y busco el sobre que minutos antes le había dado el tal Demetri. Cuando lo abrió, no encontró los mapas, ni la brújula. Tan solo había una carta

-Edward!- le llamo en un susurro acongojado, le paso la carta y este la tomo con manos temblorosas.

_Querido Edward Masen_

_Pensábamos que no tendríamos que tomar este tipo de medidas. Pero aún no has tomado las riendas del negocio y ya estas metiendo las narices donde no debes. Es una lástima, pero así es la vida. No creo que salgas de esta. Y si lo haces… recuerda que lo seguirnos intentando hasta que desistas de tomar el poder. Esto es solo una advertencia, si deseáramos matarte; ya estarías muerto. _


	4. Perdidos

**¿Como están mis chicas? **

**Como se lo preocupadas que están con estos chicos, aquí les traigo otro capitulo. Espero se diviertan con esta peculiar isla de Guilligan"**

_P_erdidos

Edward dejo caer la carta una vez que termino de leerla. Otra vez el dinero de sus padres, lo volvía a golpear. Cuanto más feliz y seguro estaba, la avaricia que le rodeaba volvía a jugar sus cartas poniéndole en la peor de las posiciones. Pero no temía por él, temía por su familia, por sus amigos y por esa preciosa niña que ahora se encontraba leyendo la carta. Impotente veía como el rostro de sus hermanos y sus novias, cambiaban al miedo y la incertidumbre. Queria compartir con ellos su buena suerte, darles lo que nunca tuvieron pero se volvió en su contra. Y ahora todos podrían correr la misma suerte, pero no se dejaría vencer, de niño se sintió apaleado, abandonado utilizado, pero ahora era un hombre y ante todo tenia y debía proteger a los que amaba. Saldrían de aquella Isla.

Tomar aquella determinación, le hizo cambiar su estado de ánimo. Siempre se había escudado en una máscara para que nadie viera su sufrimiento, para que le vieran fuerte ante todo y ante todos. Pero ahora, por fin, se había quitado esa mascara y lo más importante es que se encontraba completamente seguro de él, y confiaba plenamente en que regresarían a casa

-¿Qué significa esto Edward?- la pregunta de Jasper le saco de su ensoñación

- ¿No es obvio?

-Me estás diciendo que nos han abandonado en una isla a nuestra suerte.

-Si hermano. Nos han dejado en una bonita tumba.

-NO!... ESO ES IMPOSIBLE

-No Rose, eso es lo que viene a decir la carta.- la tranquilidad de las palabras de Edward dejaba a todos sorprendidos.- No quieren mancharse las manos de sangre, por lo que han preferido dejarnos abandonados en esta isla, para que corramos esa suerte por nosotros mismos

-¿PERO QUIEN?

-Supongo que la junta directiva del emporio Masen.- "Siempre eran los mismos" pensó para sí mismo

-¿Los conoces?

-Si, son los hermanos Volturis. Según tengo entendido eran amigos de mis padres, y ellos ya estaban a cargo de los puestos directivos, antes del accidente. Supongo que posteriormente se hicieron cargo de todo y ahora no quieren que yo retome lo que es mío.

-¿Edward, no fueron estos mismos los que intentaron adoptarte?- le pregunto Bella con miedo de que revolver el pasado que tanto daño le hizo, le infringiera algún dolor

-Si, Bella. Marco, Cayo y Aro, fueron algunos que intentaron acogerme para obtener todo el dinero.

-¿Pero por que ahora hacen esto? ¿Qué pueden conseguir con tu desaparición?

-No lo sé, pero juro que saldremos de esta y lo averiguare.- Edward rodeo con sus brazos a Bella, con ella se sentía aún más fuerte y seguro.

-Eso es muy optimista hermano.- dijo Emmett- ¿Cómo saldremos de esta?

-Emm, tu y Jasper habéis sobrevivido a cosas peores siendo aún niños… no creéis que podremos afrontar esto.

-Es diferente. En la ciudad puedes conseguir comida o robar la… ¿Cómo lo haremos aquí?

-Buscaremos la manera. Pero no me pienso rendir. Pienso sacar a Bella y a todos vosotros de esta situación. Me quieren a mí, y cuando ustedes salgan de esta… me enfrentare a ellos.

-Ok, hermano… me parece muy bien tus ganas de vendetta… ¿Pero cómo diablos sobreviviremos aquí?

-Buscaremos las radiobalizas, comida y algún sitio para guarecernos.

-¡Tú has visto mucha películas! – Rose estaba comenzando a ponerse algo histérica. Emmett la abrazo, pero nada la calmaba

-y qué prefieres Rose, quedarte en la arena tumbada esperando a que alguien se digne a buscarnos…

-Si- contesto aturdida ante la tranquilidad de su amigo. Todos estaban realmente sorprendidos de esa actitud

-¿Y si tardan tres días?

-Se supone que eres importante… ¿Cómo no te buscarían inmediatamente?

-Fácil Rose, Porque Edward Masen no está aquí, sino Edward Cullen, el cual reservo una excursión de dos días. ¿Crees que Demetri volverá al hotel informando que ha perdido la carga? No, lo más seguro es que desaparezca del mapa y nadie se imaginara que estamos perdidos en medio del océano indico

-Ok... ok... ya lo entiendo… no hace falta que me hables así… solo tengo miedo!

-Edward, tranquilo! Entiende que tenemos miedo… eso es todo.- le dijo Bella abrazando su cintura

-Y yo Bella y yo… tengo autentico pánico a que te suceda algo por mi culpa. Pero no pienso dejar que ese sentimiento me venza. No ahora que lo tengo todo, no!. Lo siento si he sido algo acido… pero no quiero que ustedes se vengan abajo… no ahora… tenemos que estar lo más serenos posible para pensar juntos y buscar soluciones. Yo estoy convencido de que saldremos de esta…

Aunque los ánimos no estaban en su mejor momento, los chicos pensaron que Edward tenía razón. Deberían luchar por salir de esa situación. Podrían tardar en localizarlos, y hasta entonces deberían sobrevivir.

Se descargaron las mochilas que habían tomado del yate, y se dispusieron a vaciarlas para saber con qué medios y material contaban. Las bolsas estaban vacías. No tenían nada de utilidad, ni latas de comida, las cantimploras no tenían agua. No había ni mapas ni brújulas… nada de nada.

-Mierda! No tenemos ni un maldito cuchillo- se quejo Jasper

-Chicos! He encontrado unos cocos- Gritó entusiasta Alice.-

-¿Cómo demonios los abrimos?- pregunto Rose

-¿Con un par de piedras?

-Emm, si hacemos eso, se chafaran y no podremos beber el agua que contienen- le contesto Jasper.

-¿Pero no tenemos cuchillo, tú mismo lo has dicho.

-Nop, pero tenemos la Zodiac

Todos miraron a Rose de manera extraña-

-¿Para qué coño nos sirve la zodiac?

-¿No soy mecánica?- les pregunto, pero ninguno vio lógica a su pregunta – ¡joder que espesitos estáis! Mirar, el motor tiene tres aspas, podría desmontar el motor y con las hélices hacer herramientas cortantes.

-Ehhh… y con la lona náutica, podríamos hacer un refugio del sol- dijo Alice llena de esperanza.

-¿Qué haríamos sin ustedes chicas?

-Pues morir de hambre!- le contesto Alice, muy orgullosa de las soluciones que habían encontrado Rose y ella.

-Alice!- la llamo Bella, mientras depositaba algo de leña para hacer un fuego.- Creo que en cualquier parte se pueden morir de hambre, como sean ustedes dos las que tengan que cocinar!

Alice la miro ceñuda mientras los demás echaban a reír. Con las bromas, consiguieron aliviar un poco la tensión y el miedo que momentos antes sentían.

Edward y Emmett, arrastraron la lancha zodicac, hasta bien entrada la arena. Con ayuda de la hebilla del cinturón, Rose improviso un destornillador para ir desmontando el motor.

-¿Dónde has aprendido hacer esas cosas?

-mmm veras Bella… tú te mentes en internet para buscar recetas, Alice lo hace para buscar las próximas rebajas o pases de modelo… yo busco como hacer chapuzas…

-¿Sabes que eres muy rara?

-Mira quien fue hablar… ¡la ratita de biblioteca!

-Ya Rose… puede que me gusten los libros, pero eso no es tan raro… lo que no es normal es encontrarse una rubia impresionante, que sea inteligente y además le guste la mecánica…

Rose le sonrió ante el comentario y siguió con su labor, consiguió realizar un par de machetes y un par de útiles cortantes. El resto de las piezas las reservo por si en un futuro las necesitaban. Con esos utensilios, los chicos cortaron un par de hojas de palmera y las chicas trenzaron las hojas haciendo unas cuerdas. Agujerearon la lona neumática y con esas sogas la ataron a un par de troncos. No sería una cabaña de lujo, pero al menos podían guarecerse del sol y del calor.

Bella y Alice habían recopilado todos los cocos que pudieron encontrar sin alejarse de la playa. Utilizando una bujía como punzón y una piedra, Emmett fue perforando los cocos para que sus amigos pudieran beber el agua de su interior, después, los abrirían completamente para comerse la blanca carne. También prendieron una gran fogata, para que si pasara algún barco, viera la columna de humo.

Algo más saciados y tranquilos, comenzaron a planear como buscar comida, agua y sobre todo las radiobalizas que Demetri les había mencionado. Algunos pensaban que serian seguramente una mentira de ellos, y que no existían las radios de emergencias. Otros creían que si existían, seguramente estarían destrozadas, pero nadie dijo lo que opinaba al respecto.

Después de organizarse, Edward y Jasper se adentraron en la selva para inspeccionar por los alrededores. Mientras en la playa Emmett trepaba de árbol en árbol, recogiendo los frutos. Plátanos y cocos era lo que más había.

-Ehhh ROSE!- Grito desde lo más alto.- Al final tu misma me has pedido que trepe… j aja j aja

-Si amor… si…. Pero yo que tu disfrutaría de esta salvaje libertad… cuando regresemos se acabaron todos esos jueguecitos...

-JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-Anda… deja de quejarte y baja ya… ya tenemos suficiente fruta… deberíamos buscar otro tipo de alimento...

-¿Cómo que Rose?

_No lo sé Alice, pero no creo que esta sea la mejor dieta.

-Estoy de acuerdo…. OYE EMM… ¿Qué TAL SE TE DA LA PESCA?- le grito Bella

-MMM… no sé… nunca he probado… ¿pero cómo lo haremos?

-No sé… Tú eres el que más tele de todos ves…

-mmmm.. Podríamos con alguna pieza o alambre hacer un cebo… o… con una estaca intentar pincharlo….o… con una camiseta hacer una maya….

-Wowwww Emm, ¿De donde sacaste esas ideas?

-Bueno, algunas de la serie de Perdidos, otras de alguna películas de náufragos… no se… creo que la camiseta será la mejor opción…

-Yes… Venga… quitarte tu camiseta, si le anudamos las mangas y atamos el cuello, creo que servirá...

-Ehhh… ¿Y por que mi camiseta?- protesto como un niño pequeño

-Osito, por dos razones: primero, eres el único hombre que hay aquí, y segundo… no crees que nuestras camisetas son algo pequeñas.

-mmm… ups! Tienes razón.

Con la nueva herramienta, Rose y Emm se metieron en las aguas, para intentar capturar algún pez para la cena. Bella y Alice, preparaban una varas para poder asar los peces que encontraran… si es que tenían suerte.

Unos minutos después, cuando ya el sol empezaba a ocultarse, Emme y Rose llegaron hasta las chicas con unos cuantos pececillos, no eran muy grandes, pero al menos era comida. También aparecieron Los chicos cargando una caja metálica naranja. Cuando se aproximaron al fuego se sentaron junto as sus amigos, después de saludar a sus novias.

-¿Qué es eso Edward?

-Creo que es la radiobaliza… pero están destrozadas. ¿Rose, podrías intentar arreglarlas?

-No se Edward, se de mecánica, pero no sé nada de electrónica…

-¿Lo coches no tienen electrónica?

-si… pero es diferente…

-Rose... eres nuestra única oportunidad…

-Ok… pero no presionen… Ahora ya no hay luz suficiente. Mañana lo intentaremos.

Los muchachos se sentaron alrededor de la fogata, mientras Bella ensartaba el pescado y lo colocaba en el fuego. Aunque la situación no era la mejor, ninguno podía negar que se encontraban realmente bien y a gusto. Tal vez, si no pesara sobré ellos, que podría tardar en encontrarlos, esa tarde se podría haber convertido en una de las mejores acampadas.

Nota Autor:

Como ya diije en... he publicado un libro que seguro os gustará. Puesto que es de Vampiros. En mi perfil tenéis la dirección del blog. Por favor pasaros y aunque sea leer la sinopsis o la intro y dejarme un comentario... y si os gusta... pues bueno... lo podéis comprar.

besos


	5. Chapter 5

**Ya estoy de vuelta, con falta de horas de sueño y la camiseta llena de manchas de leche de la peque y plastelina y pintura de la mayor... agghhhh otra noche más sin dormir y me pareceré a nuestros idolos... un muerto no muerto. además he tenido problemas con mi acceso, puesto que me daba un error y no he podido acceder hasta hoy.**

**Bueno... el caso es que robando unos minutos... os actualizo las tres historias... espero que os gusten!**

Pirata de un Bar Caribe

El amanecer les llego antes de lo que se imaginaba. Los seis amigos comenzaban a despertarse alrededor de la fogata ahora extinta.

-Buenos días chicos! – Saludo una jovial Alice

-Alice! Por el amor de Dios… ¿De dónde sacas tanta energía? –Refunfuño Rose, mientras luchaba por apartar el monstruoso brazo de Emmett.

-No se… tengo un gran presentimiento… y eso me hace feliz

-MMM… ¿Qué presentimiento?- pregunto Bella mientras se tallaba los ojos, aún recostada en los brazos de su novio

-Ya se lo he dicho… no lo sé. Pero creo que algo bueno nos sucederá… no lo duden.

-¿Qué vamos a desayunar?

-Emm, cariño… aún no has sido capaz de abrir los ojos y ya estas preguntando por la comida.

-Sim… tengo hambre!

-Pues el menú es: Cocos, después cocos y de tercero… -le enumero sarcásticamente Bella

-No me lo digas… COCOS

-¿Y qué esperabas?

-Que esto fuera un maldito sueño!

Todos se quedaron algo sorprendidos. Emmett no solía hablar de esa forma, el siempre era feliz en cualquier situación o lugar. Era jovial e infantil y esa contestación les sorprendió a sus hermanos y amigas.

Sin decir nada más, los seis se encaminaron a lavarse la cara al mar y algunos se adentraron en la selva. Después de estar todos algo más despejados, desayunaron las frutas que habían encontrado en la zona. Aún el sol no apretaba por lo que era más fácil trabajar.

-Ayer Jasper y yo creímos oír un riachuelo. Deberíamos buscarlo, ya que es agua dulce.

-si estoy de acuerdo… iré con ustedes. En las mochilas había varias cantimploras… esperen que las recoja

Se despidieron de las chicas y se adentraron en la selva en busca de agua dulce, y algún que otro alimento. Las chicas, intentarían pescar y arreglar la radio

-Me encantaría ser Jack Sparrow ahora mismo… agarrarme a dos tortugas gigantes y huir de esta isla.- comento Emmett, mientras se hacía paso entre la maleza

-Emm… sabes que Jack no salió así de la Isla… verdad?

-Ehhh…

-Lo siento desilusionarte…¿acaso no viste la saga completa?.

-Si. Pero no entiendo porque lo dicen.

-Emmett… La tripulación de la Perla Negra vuelve a dejarlo en la misma Isla que la vez anterior, pero esta vez con Elisabeth Swann, y ahí se descubre que realmente él se sentó a beberse el Ron de unos contrabandistas…- le explico Jasper como si se tratara de un niño pequeño

-Ja j aja j aja ja

-¿Y ahora de que te ríes, Emm?

- Pues que nosotros también tenemos una Swan… j aja j aja

Edward y Jasper rodaron los ojos ante el infantil comentario, pero al menos Emmett volvía a reírse por tonterías

Mientras en la playa…

-Rose ¿Cómo lo llevas?

-Esto es más complicado de lo que los chicos se imaginaban…

-¡tranquila Rose! Haz lo que puedas!

-No puedo Bella…. me siento muy presionada… y no por ustedes.. Pero soy consciente que en mi reside una oportunidad de salir de aquí… y..

-ROSE! Tranquila! Si no se pude arreglar, buscaremos otra solución… pero al menos inténtalo.

Rose soltó el aire de sus pulmones, y volvió su atención a la destrozada caja. Consiguió abrirla no sin problemas, descubriendo en su interior un sinfín de calves rotos y desgarrados.

-Esto es demasiada electrónica!

Las chicas la palmearon los hombros en señal de apoyo. Las tres agradecían la soledad, pues tener a los tres chicos alrededor de la Rubia amiga, la hubieran puesto más nerviosa.

-¡Veo que no están dañadas las placas de circuitos… no aparentemente. Pero si los cables… no sé, tal vez si los vuelvo a empalmar tengamos alguna posibilidad…

Las chicas le afirmaron como si entendiera de qué estaba hablando, pero si su amiga necesitaba ese apoyo, ellas se lo brindarían.

Habían pasado varias horas desde que los chicos se marcharon. Bella y Alice, consiguieron pescar con la camiseta de Emmett. Y estaban sentadas debajo de la sombra, que les daba la zodiac, ensartando y preparando los peces. Mientras Rose, a su lado, seguía con la radio.

Y lloro delante de un vaso vacío en un bar.  
Soy un pirata en un bar Caribe  
de una carretera general.

Las voces de los chicos las sacaron de sus tareas. Aún se escuchaban algo lejanas, pero en cuanto reconocieron la canción de Melendi.

-¡Típico de Emmett! – replico Rose bufando

-Si… esa cancioncita le gusta demasiado…

Pocos son los sueños que me quedan vivos,  
muchos los anzuelos que dejé mordidos.  
Y ahora roen los huesos de este calavera  
todos los ratones de este cuatro letras  
lleno de princesas ligeras de ropa,  
de sangre caliente y con el alma rota,  
que de tantas ostias que les dio la vida,  
llevan por bandera un tanga y una liga.

Veo un luminoso por la carretera.  
Son cuatro letras, creo que pone club.  
Tira pa´lante  
que hoy estoy más tierno que el Winnie The Pooh

Vamos pa´ dentro, fija un objetivo.  
Cambia el chip primo, no has venido a ligar.  
Hoy soy pirata en busca y captura  
en el Caribe bar.

Y lloro delante de un vaso vacío en un bar  
Soy un pirata en un bar Caribe  
De una carretera general

La voz de Emmett resonaba por encima de la de sus hermanos. Además de que a Edward se le escapó varias veces la risa por la letra. Ya habían salido de la selva, y caminaban por la blanca arena, las chicas se levantaron para esperarlos.

Sí, yo soy un bucanero  
sin parche, ni pata palo.  
¿Para qué coño los quiero  
si yo no soy de los malos?  
Yo soy un pirata bueno  
que ha encayao entre tus piernas.  
Rebotao del mar revuelto  
de tu levantar de cejas,  
de cuando frunces el ceño.  
No hay mensaje en mi botella.

Finalizaron la canción al llegar a ellas, con una sonrisa en los labios. Los tres estaban empados. Entre Emmett y Edward cargaban un caparazón de tortuga gigante, cargado de huevos de ave, mangos, plátanos, cangrejos y moluscos.

-¿Y eso?- Les pregunto Bella algo aturdida

-Encontramos este caparazón, a uno metros de la playa, cuando estábamos adentrándonos en la selva, y lo utilizamos para ir cargando todo lo que encontráramos.

-Así es. Me subí a un par de arboles…

-¡cómo no! ¡Emmett trepando!- se burlo Rose, cortándole su explicación

-Bueno… como decía… me subí a un par de arboles y encontré unos nidos de ave, así que con cuidado les robamos los huevos…

-¿Y por que están mojados? Se han metido en el mar para los cangrejos… o qué?

-No exactamente… la verdad es que nos tuvimos que meter en el riachuelo que encontramos para librarnos de las aves que nos atacaban… - explico Jasper algo divertido

_¿No entiendo?

-Pues veras Bella… Emmett no tuvo tanto cuidado como ha explicado, ni tampoco nos refugiamos en el agua…. Realmente, lo que paso es que corríamos tanto que no miramos donde poníamos los pies… y…

-SE cayeron de bruces en el rio…

-Aja! Pero bueno… así averiguamos donde estaba…

Todos se rieron de la anécdota de los chicos, y dejaron en el singular campamento los tesoros encontrados.

-¿Cómo vas Rose?- le pregunto Edward

-Bueno.. no lo sé… ya he hecho todo lo que ha estado en mi mano. Llevo horas conectando cablecitos rotos y comprobando conexiones… pero como no tengo material, ni nada… no he podido hacer mucho más…

-¿la has encendido?

-Nope…¿Queréis probar ahora?- Todos afirmaron y cruzaron sus dedos. Rose, conecto la maquina pero nada ocurrió.- Lo siento…

-Tranquila Rose! Has hecho lo que has podido…- intento calmarla Jasper

-¡MIERDA DE RADIO!- Grito Emmett enfurecido, cogió la radio con la intención de lanzarla al mar

-¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS INTENTAS HACER?

-DESCARGAR MI RABIAAAAAAAA! PASA ALGO!... Joder Edward! No eres el único que puede explotar de rabia… y o ahora siento mucha

-Ya ok… lo entiendo… pero aún no sabemos si la radio funciona y tu estas a punto de volverla a romper y tirar por tierra el trabajo de tu novia…

-Pero ….

-Edward! La hemos encendido y nada…

-No… si no recuerdo mal, nos dijo que debíamos ponerla en liquido!

-¡Ostras! Es verdad!.

Colocaron la radio dentro del caparazón que habían traído y llenaron en fondo con un poco de agua. Inmediatamente una bríllate luz roja colocada en la parte superior de la radio baliza, comenzó a parpadear dando la señal de comunicación.

-¡FUNCIONA! – gritaron al unisonó los seis amigos mirando como la luz parpadeaba sin cesar.

Rose había conseguido salvar la situación y los chicos habían conseguido una buena cena. Ahora solo les quedaba esperar que la señal fuera recibida y les rescataran.

Nota Autor:

Heyyy gracias a todas las que han comprado " Juego nocturno". no se quien a sido, pero obviamente las direcciones de México, Perú y Argentina no puede ser más que de algunas de vosotras.

Muchas gracias por el apoyo que siempre me mostráis con los Rw,alertas y favoritos... además ahora apoyandome también en este proyecto. Mil gracias (+ info en perfil)


	6. nota

Hola chicas

Se que no están permitidas las notas, pero es un caso de extrema necesidad. Se me ha estropeado mi ordenador, y estamos intentando recuperar toda la info que tengo dentro. Lo cual si ellas… muero. Pues no me dio tiempo a un back-up.

Por este motivo no podré actualizar en un tiempo…espero se solucione rápido.

Lamento hacerlas esperar…perdónenme…intentare resarcirlas

Besos


	7. larga espera

**POR FINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! Ayer pudo mi marido recuperar algunos de los archivos de mi difunto ordenador. Así que en cuanto he tenido un par de minutos, he revisado el capítulo y... aquí esta!. Advierto que puede tener más errores de los habituales, pero estaba tan impaciente como ustedes por subirlo. Mañana, revisare el siguiente a este y otro de Volver a Nacer. Además que tengo a medias uno de mi destino. Así que seguramente ire subiendo en cuanto los termine de revisar y adelantar los siguientes capítulos. Advierto que ahora esta se pone muy... pero muy... divertida. Y espero no defraudarlas después de tan larga espera. **

**Intentare subir todos los días... pero aviso que sigo en el ordenador de mi marido y solo lo tengo unos ratitos libres. Además que esta semana es muy ajetreada para mi... pero las hice esperar y prometo hacer todo lo posible para que tengan los capítulos en esta semana.**

**Bueno... no me enrollo que estarán deseando leer si salen o no de la isla... besos**

Larga espera

No sabían exactamente cuántas horas llevaban esperando algún tipo de señal. Habían terminado de cenar hacía bastante, y las chicas se habían dormido en los brazos de sus respectivos novios. Poco después, Emmett y Jasper cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo con sus espaladas apoyadas en una palmera.

Edward aún seguía despierto, mirando al horizonte y acariciando el hermoso pelo caoba de Bella. Su mente trabajaba muy rápido, no podía quitarse la enorme culpa que sentía en esos momentos. Por él y solo por él estaban metidos en esa situación. La rabia también se apoderaba de su cuerpo, ya estaba cansado de sufrir tanto por el maldito dinero. Él nunca lo quiso, y solo le había traído problemas.

Recordó cada año de su vida, las veces que paso de mano en mano hasta acabar en el orfanato olvidado por que su dinero era imposible tocar. Y así… sin dinero… ¿Quién quería un mocoso como él? La carrera con James se le vino a la memoria no sabía en un principio porque diablos, se acordaba de ella. Poco a poco calló en la cuenta, que posiblemente esos tres hermanos estuvieran detrás de él. Sino porque tanto ímpetu en competir, porque esas ganas de matarle en la carrera. "El respaldo que obtenía seguramente debió ser de ellos" se decía a sí mismo.

Sabía que si no se libraba de ellos, nunca estarían a salvo. Que Bella corría peligro al estar cerca de él, pero sus hermanos y sus amigas corrían la misma suerte. ¿Podría separarse de su familia, de sus amigos o de su amor? Lo dudaba mucho. Nunca había estado tan pleno y feliz como ahora.

-¡venganza!- susurró entre dientes, pero no fue lo suficiente bajo

-¡venganza!- le replicó Jasper que miraba a su hermano cómplice

-¡oh si…! ¡Diversión!- Les contesto Emmett con una sonrisa traviesa.

Viendo que los tres estaban despiertos dejaron a sus respectivas durmiendo y se retiraron unos metros para hablar.

-¿Qué piensas ED?

-No lo sé. Pero si no me libro de la junta, ellos lo harán primero.

-Eso está claro… y ya vemos de que son capaces.

-Si, pero no sé cómo podemos atraparles. ¿Se acuerdan lo difícil que lo tuvo la justicia para atrapar a James?

-SIP, alguien limpiaba detrás de él, nadie tenía pruebas de todos sus delitos.- Contesto Jasper

-Efectivamente Brother ¿Y si esos que limpiaban son los mismos que nos han hecho esto?

-¿Tú crees….?- Edward le confirmo con la mirada sus sospechas y Emmett y Jasper no necesitaron más palabras.

-Hay que conseguir infiltrarse en su organización.- dijo Jasper muy resolutivo.

-¿Cómo, quien y sobre todo cuando?

-En cuanto salgamos de aquí, deberíamos comenzar. Sobre él quien o él como… no sé… ¿Qué tal uno de nosotros?

-Ja! Jas, ¿No crees que nos reconocerán?

-Tranquillo brother… nobody is perfect! (1b) - Le contestó Emmett en defensa de Jasper. Estos se le quedaron mirando.- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran así?

-Eres un genio Emm… es la mejor idea que has tenido nunca.

-Mmmm

-¿Crees que funcionara?

-Si, seguro que si Ed, pero él no puede hacerlo… no sería creíble.

-Entonces tú…

-¿Queeee? Ni de coña!

-¡Se puede saber de qué demonios están hablando! Me he perdido hace un buen rato.

-Emm, al decir la frase final de "Con faldas y a lo loco"(1a), nos has dado la idea.

-¿Qué idea? No he visto esa película…

-Pues veras dos músicos de segunda, ven por error un asesinato y deben huir inmediatamente. Para hacerlo aceptan un trabajo en una banda de música, pero han de disfrazarse de mujeres. Así consiguen escaparse de los mafiosos.

-¿Disfrazarse de mujer? ¿Esa es la idea que se supone les he dado?

-Si, ahora discutíamos quién podría hacer ese trabajo. Pero Jasper tiene razón en que eres demasiado fuerte y grande para quedar bien de mujer… por lo que solo queda que sea él.

-¡Vamos Ed! ¿Por qué yo y no tú?.

-Fácil Jas, porque se supone que yo posiblemente tenga que hablar en persona con ellos… ¿Cómo podre estar en dos sitios a la vez?

-OPS! Entonces no me queda otra… verdad?

-Nope! Además… ¿Sabes lo feliz que se pondrá tu novia con este plan?

-Mierda! Mierda! Mierda! Ooooo no…. Le tengo más miedo a ellas que a esos desgraciados… por favor… no hay otro modo?

-Nope… Rose y Alice son las mejores para hacer esa transformación

-¿Tu estas disfrutando verdad maldito?

-Sip… Según Bella son muy… pero que muy…

-malvadas! Exageradas! Perfeccionistas!... no sigas.. Conozco a mi duende… ¿No se compadecen de mi?

-NOPE – dijeron los otros dos hermanos con burla en la cara. Ellos regresaron al campamento mientras Jasper les seguía rogando por buscar otra solución.

Pasadas unas horas desde esa conversación, Edward se pudo medio relajar y dormir algo, pero Jasper no, Emmett se durmió como un tierno infante en cuanto toco suelo, junto a su Rose. El amanecer estaba entrando y con él un sonido esperanzador.

-¡Chicos!, ¡Chicos!- Comenzó a llamar Jasper que estaba desvelado- ¡Un barco!

Al grito de Jasper, todos saltaron de sus sitios y corrieron hasta la orilla.

-Ehhhh Eh… Aquí! Comenzaban a gritar todos moviendo palmeras, camisetas o lo que tuvieran a mano. Bella, muy astuta, predio más la fogata que siempre mantenían encendida, desprendiendo una gran montaña de humo.

-¿Qué le has echado?

-Palmera fresca… hace más humo

Siguieron haciéndole señas los seis al barco, hasta que vieron que se aproximaron lo suficiente. Una motora más pequeña se aproximo a ellos, pero no llego a la orilla. Un hombre vestido de militar con colores grises les hablo por una megafonía. Pero ninguno le entendió, inmediatamente les grito en Ingles.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? Esta zona es privada.

-lo sabemos señor…. Nos dejaron aquí abandonados por error. – Dijo Edward muy diplomático

-¡Error! Nadie hace eso por error… ¿Quién son ustedes? Seguro son traficantes que se les hundió la embarcación.

-No señor! Somos turistas americanos, que estamos hospedados en el hotel, dueño de esta propiedad. Contrate una excursión a esta isla, pero no han regresado por nosotros.

-¿Y por qué tendría que creerles?

-Señor! Por favor? Somos las victimas y nos gustaría preparar una demanda contra el capitán del barco…

-¿No será Demetri?

-Así es señor!

-Ahhh… buen hombre ese muchacho!... me cae bastante bien- ante las declaraciones de aquel hombre los seis se quedaron mudos. No tenían nada que hacer. Aquel hombre no estaba dispuesto a cooperar con ellos.

-¡Les daré el doble si nos sacan!- los hombres de la barcaza comenzaron a reír….

-¡Vamos joven! ¿Cómo podría hacer usted eso?

-Fácil!- no le gustaba lo que iba hacer, pero no tenia alternativa.- Yo soy Edward Masen, dueño del Resort y posiblemente de sus nominas. El dinero que les han dado, seguramente sea mío… ¿Por qué no incrementar sus nominas y ganarme su respeto?

-¿Es usted el joven Masen?- Ed. afirmó- Se supone que está en paradero desconocido.

-Eso quieren ellos! ¡Hacerme desaparecer!… así que les parece si les doblo la prima… y nos regresan al hotel además de darnos escolta.

-¿primero quiero asegurar su identidad?

-Bien…. Llévenos a la embajada americana y se lo demostrare.

Los hombres aceptaron y se aproximaron a la orilla. Después de apagar la fogata y limpiar de residuos la playa paradisiaca, se subieron al bote camino de la embajada.

En el barco los miraban recelosos, pero Edward mostraba una seguridad que ni en años había tenido. Estaba ahora al frente de todo sin usar coraza, era él y solo él. Pero nadie se dio cuenta que aferraba la mano de Bella con fuerza, ella era la única que sabía lo que estaba sufriendo y que le daba fuerzas.

Después de unas tres horas en el incomodo barco, llegaron a la capital y se dirigieron a la embajada. Que por suerte se encontraba cerca del puerto. Una vez allí, confirmaron las identidades sin necesidad de pasaporte, la policía privada les volvió a llevar al hotel, donde temían no encontrar ninguna de sus pertenencias. Por suerte, aún las mantenían como coartada.

Edward acompañado del jefe, fue hasta el despacho del director. Llamó a Carlisle y a Jenks que soluciono el pago de esos hombres. Ahora descansaría más tranquilo, al menos en la isla estaban ahora protegidos. Pero deberían regresar rápido a Estados Unidos y llevar a cabo su plan. La guerra estaba a punto de comenzar.

...

_**1a Some Like It Hot**_ (conocida como _Una Eva y dos Adanes_ (Argentinay México) y _Con faldas y a lo loco_ (España) es una comedia de 1959 de Billy Wilder protagonizada por Marilyn Monroe, Tony Curtis, Jack Lemmon, George Raft, Pat O'Brien, Joe E. Brown y Nehemiah Persoff. Tal y como le comentan a Emmett, dos músicos de segundan ven por accidente un asesinato. Para huir de la mafia y salvar sus vidas, aceptan un contrato con una banda de música intinerante. El problema es que este, todos los integrandes de la banda son mujeres, por lo que deberán disfrazarse y convivir con ellas. Muy divertida

1b Una de las frases celebres de la película:

Jerry (como Daphne): _¡No me comprendes Osgood! Aaah... ¡Soy un hombre!" / Osgood: **"Bueno, nadie es perfecto".**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola mis chicass:**

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Cuando les comente que prefería no reescribir esta historia, era precisamente por este capítulo. Recuerdan los capítulos de Rebeldes, "casa Cullen" bien, pues este es de ese tipo.**

**Que se diviertan... las veo al final!**

Capítulo 7 dulce tortura

El regreso a Estados Unidos fue más placentero de lo que los muchachos esperaban, no por qué fuera un vuelo tranquilo de más de 14 horas. Sino por que regresaban a sus casas. Después de llegar al hotel, decidieron descansar dos días para recuperar fuerzas, perfilar el plan y organizar la vuelta con antelación. Y así lo hicieron.

Carlisle y Charlie, los esperaban en el aeropuerto, ellos están al tanto de todo y fueron ellos los que tomaron la decisión de no involucrar a las otras dos familias, por lo que aún seguían en sus respectivos viajes. Cuando vieron a los muchachos bajas, ambos hombres corrieron por la terminal, tal y como hubieran hecho las madres de los chicos. Ellos se quedaron algo sorprendidos por la reacción, de ambos patriarcas.

-CHICOOOOSSSS! Dios! Qué alegría verlos!

-¿Están bien? ¿Los hirieron? ¿Han comido y recuperado fuerzas?

-Les hare un chequeo a todos, no me fio de los medicuchos de esos hoteles.- Les decían ambos padres, mientras abrazaban y besaban a todos los chicos

-Esto…. Papá!... papá!... CHARLIEEE!- Grito finalmente Bella.- Tranquilízate! Están dando un espectáculo!. Estamos bien, pero el vuelo es largo y nos gustaría ducharnos y tomar algo antes de que nos avasallen con preguntas…

-Perdón!, perdón! Perdón!- Se disculparon ambos padres

-Vayámonos a mi casa, Esme les tiene preparado algo.

SE repartieron en los dos coches y partieron a la casa de los Cullen. Tal y como había predicho Carlisle, Esme estaba esperando a los "niños" con un gran banquete y un manojo de nervios. En cuanto atravesaron la puerta, el olor huevos, beicon, tostadas, tortitas y un sinfín de manjares, despertaron el ruidosos estomago de Emmett.

-¡COMIDA DE MI MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡HAMBREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEee!- gritó mientras zarandeaba a Esme por los aires. – Eres un sol ma!

-Bájame que he de saludar al resto de mis hijos…!

-No hace falta ma… ya has saludado al mejor!... auch! –Se quejo al sentir el golpe en la nuca- ¿Quién fue y por qué?.- pero nadie contesto y todos le miraron algo ceñudos. Derrotado, soltó a Esme que se abalanzó sobre Jasper y Edward

-Mis niños!- les decía en susurros mientras los besaba y abrazaba. Una vez saludo a sus hijos, se fue en busca de las chicas.- mis niñas!- SE abalanzo sobre la tres con lagrimas en los ojos- mis princesas! ¿Están bien? ¿Las cuidaron como se debe?

-Tranquila Esme!, estamos perfectamente!

-¿Seguro Alice?

-Seguro Esme, estamos bien!- la tranquilizo Bella acariciándola la espalda.

-Las creo entonces… vengan desayunen algo antes de que el tragón de mi hijo devore todo.

Después de desayunar, y ducharse todos se reunieron en el salón para hablar de los planes de los muchachos. Para esa hora Jenks ya estaba reunido con Carlisle y Charlie. Que a su vez había llamado al Seth Clearwater, puesto que esta había sustituido como ayudante del jefe de policía, a su difunto padre recientemente.

Acomodados todos en la gran mesa de comedor. Edward comenzó a relatar las sospechas que tenia de que James, había sido parte del intento de asesinato de los Vulturis. Al igual de que Demetri trabajaba para ellos.

Jenks mostro los papeles en los que acreditaban a estos mismos, como albaceas de la fortuna y del emporio, hasta que Edward tuviera la edad suficiente. Además encontraron la clausula, que especificaba que solo podían acceder plenamente a la fortuna, si Edward Jr. por algún acontecimiento no llegaba a cumplir los 21 años.

Al oír esto, todos se quedaron tan blancos, que parecían una familia de vampiros.

-Es decir… que volverán a intentarlo hasta que lo consigan!

-No digas eso hijo!... no lo conseguirán y no les dejaremos volver a intentarlo. ¿Qué habían planeado ustedes!

-Lo que se nos ocurrió, fue en infiltrarnos en la organización e intentar recabar información que los incrimine. De ese modo podrían ajusticiarlos y quitarles el poder del emporio.

-No es mala idea, joven.- comenzó Jenks.- Pero es peligroso, y más ahora que los conocen a todos. Los reconocerían de inmediato.

-Lo sabemos, por eso pensamos en que el idóneo para este trabajo es Jasper, pero trasformado en mujer.

-¿Comoooooooo?- preguntaron todos los adultos algo noqueados por el plan

-Pues eso- continuo Ed- Las chicas pueden transformarle, y estoy convencido de que nadie conseguiríamos reconocerle. Además es el más preparado para esto.

-ED, amor… Que tu hermano sea un apasionado del espionaje y de las fuerzas armadas, no significa…

-Puede ma…- la cortó Jasper.- Pero no pondremos a nadie en peligro. Yo estoy dispuesto hacerlo, no es difícil… solo le temo a una cosa

-el que hijo? Dinos y buscaremos otra solución…

-Esto….¡LES TENGO MIEDO!- Esme se levanto y abrazo a su hijo

-No dejaremos que os hagan nada… no te preocupes… no será necesario que te infiltres…

-No mamá… no a ellos!... a ELLASSSSS!

Cuando finalmente se percataron del que se refería a las tres muchachas, todos comenzaron a reírse. Menos ellas… claro está.

Después de dos horas perfilando con detalle cada parte del plan. Concretaron en comenzar al día siguiente con la trasformación de Jasper.

-Pueden adelantarme que me harán?- les pregunto temeroso…

-Oh.. Nada fuera de lo común. No te haremos nada que nosotras nos hayamos probado o hecho alguna vez…

-¿y eso que es….?

-Pues fácil…- Continuo Alice sentándose en s regazo.- TE pondremos mascarillas, exfoliaremos poros, te depilaremos…

-¿DEPILAREMOS?

-pues claro tontito… ¿Crees que te dejaríamos salir a la calle sin tener antes unas piernas, libres de vello? Además, debemos depilarte también el pecho..

-Y las cejas Alice… no te olvides de las cejas

-!- gritó asustado Jasper, saliendo corriendo del salón y tirando al suelo a su novia, la cual no paraba de reírse a mandíbula batiente.

-Creo… que… esto… será… más… divertido… de lo… que … pensábamos! – dijo finalmente entre hipos de risa.

Después de calmar a pobre Jasper, todos se fueron a descansar. Charlie dejo a Bella en casa de los Cullen, junto con el resto de sus amigos. Puesto el tenia guardia y no estaría en casa con ella. Rose y Alice, se acostaron el cuarto que tenían siempre preparadas para ellas y Bella regreso a la habitación que había ocupado, durante su larga estancia con los Cullen. Obviamente, ninguna durmió en su cama. A media noche, Rose y Alice, se cambiaron a las habitaciones que tenían frente a la suya. Lo mismo que Bella en la tercera planta, pero de eso ya eran consciente tanto Esme como Carlisle.

-¿Ya se han cambiado las chicas?

-Aja!, ya sabes que siempre lo hacen

-No siempre… ¿Te acuerdas la noche de la charla?

-Por dios Carlisle! ¡Lo que disfrutaste atormentándoles!

-Sip… pero esa noche se quedaron quitecitos… no creo que Rosalie quiera a volver a recordar aquella escena..

-No amor… y te aseguro que yo tampoco ¿Sabes lo desagradable que fue ver a tu hijo semidesnudo y una muchacha en sus mismas condiciones sobre la mesa de la cocina?

-¿Por eso cambiamos la mesa?

-Por supuesto… por mucho que la limpiaba no se me borraba esa imagen…

-Bueno, descansemos… mañana promete ser otra aventura Cullen.

-Ohhh si… por fin tendré la niña que tanto desee.

Después de las tensiones de los días anteriores, el hacer broma de todo, les relajaba y evitaba en preocuparse por el día siguiente. El cual Esme volvería a pasar las noches en vela, preocupada por sus hijos.

Como venía siendo costumbre en la mansión, todos los miembros e invitados se levantaron pronto, para poder poner en práctica todo lo hablado la noche anterior.

Jasper, estaba algo más convencido en ponerse en manos de las chicas. Pero el miedo seguía presente, por mucho que Alice intento relajarle. Desayunaron y fueron a casa de los brando y de los Hale, a recoger todo el material que tenían las chicas. Para el medio día habían conseguido trasladar un asiento de peliculería. Tres neceseres de maquillaje, y dos maletas cargadas de cremas, y utensilios que los chicos serian incapaces de describir.

En la habitación que ocupaba Bella, que era la más grade de invitados. Montaron un pequeño salón de belleza. Los tres chicos, de ver como preparaban todo las dos muchachas, se asustaron bastante.

-¿A que ahora no es tan gracioso?- les pregunto Bella socarronamente.- Siempre me andan diciendo que no me queje cuando juegan a Barbie Bella. Pues bien, ahora van a ser consciente de lo que yo sufro con esas dos locas… Buena suerte Jax.

-Ehhh Bella! Espera…. Tú…No vas a estar presente?

-Oh si… desde luego que si… eso no me lo perdería por nada del mundo… pero no esperes que interceda por ti… ¿Cuántas veces te he pedido que retuvieras a tu novia?

-¡pero es diferente! A ti te dejan preciosa y mi hermano lo agradece…

-Pues te digo lo mismo… te dejaran preciosa y tu hermano te lo agradecerá…

-NO ES JUSTO!

-Es que nadie te lo había dicho.

-Que cosa?

-Que la vida no es nada justa….

-Ya está todo listo! ¿Estás preparado amor?

Jasper se introdujo en la habitación temblando, Emmett y Edward iban detrás de él.

-¿Dónde se creen que van ustedes?

-Dentro…

-No..no..no… ustedes esperaran en el salón… aquí no tienen nada que ver

-Pero y si nos necesita?- pregunto Emmett inocentemente

-No les necesitaran… así que… ABAJO!

No les quedo más remedio que obedecer a la pequeña duende. La puerta se cerró y comenzó la tortura de Jasper.

-Jax, necesitamos que te quedes en bóxer. Así podremos trabajar en más partes a la vez…- Eso a él le sonó fatal, pero se resigno a obedecer a la rubia.

Una vez desnudo, se sentó en la silla que le indicaban.

-cierra los ojos!, esta es una mascarilla que dejara la piel más suave.

-Huele a mierda!

-Puede.. . pero es la más nutritiva para tu tipo de piel..

-voy a vomitar con ese olor…

-Oh no! No lo harás… mientras la mascarilla suerte efecto yo te depilare las piernas…

-¿Comoooooooo?

-Cállate y relájate… Rose, no le pongas en la zona de la barba, creo que no resistirá sin gritar.

-Ok, Ali… lo que ordenes!

-Bella! trae la cera caliente.

-¿CERA CALIENTE?

-Shusssss Cállate! O tus hermanos pensaran que ere algo marica!

-Rose!

-Lo siento Ali... será tu novio… pero de duro tiene poco…- Alice rodo los ojos, en el fondo tenía razón. Ninguno de los chicos había resultado tan "duros" como querían aparentar en el instituto.

Rose repartió la crema por la cara del muchacho, quedándose dura enseguida. Alice aprovecho a saca unas cinchas de un bolso y atar a su novio a la silla. Si no lo hacían, se verían corriendo detrás de él en cuanto sintiera la cera.

Bella aproximo la máquina de cera, y la removió con la espátula.

-esto está listo! La he probado y esta correcta.

-perfecto! Rose!... Bella!... están preparadas- Las muchachas asintieron con la cabeza y se colocaron a cada lado de la silla, preparadas para agarrar a Jasper. Alice, tomo cera con la paleta, y la comprobó de nuevo en su muñeca, para posteriormente, repartirla por la pierna derecha de su novio. Jasper se estremeció al notar la temperatura, y comenzó a rezar todo lo que se le pasó por la mente. Mientras clavaba las uñas en la silla.

En el salón Emmett se entretenía con un video juego, mientras Edward tocaba al piano y Carlisle, leía tranquilamente periódico.

El grito desgarrador de Jasper, interrumpió sus actividades.

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?- dijo el padre soltando el periódico y corriendo escaleras arriba.

-NOOOOOOOOOO… POR FAVOR…. OTRA VEZ NOOOOO…. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Emmett se clavó en medio del pasillo, al volver a escuchar a su hermano gritar y suplicar….

-ALICE! AMOR… ….

-¿Qué está pasando ahí dentro? ¡Abran inmediatamente la puerta- exigió Carlisle preocupado por su hijo.

Bella salió a la puerta con una sonrisa triunfal, pero nos les dejo ver lo que sucedía dentro.

-Bella ¿Qué está pasando?

-Nada Carlisle… solo le estamos depilando las piernas… no es grave. Aún estamos en una zona poco sensible, así que no os asustéis, seguramente gritara más fuerte cuando comencemos por los muslos…

-¿Eso es necesario?

-Carlisle, amor- intervino ahora Esme.- ¿Te gustaría veme las piernas llenas de vello?

-No amor… me encanta cuando vienes del salón y estas recién depilada… sabes que eso… bueno… ya sabes…- dijo algo acalorado..

-Aja! Entonces si Jasper a de pasar por una mujer, deberá lucir y sufrir lo mismo que nosotras..

-¿Ustedes pasan por eso?

-Sip, - contesto Bella la pregunta de Edward.- Cada tres semanas para ser exactos… y no solo eso… sino otras cosas que Jasper no sufrirá y que son aún mucho más dolorosas.

-¿Cómo qué?-

-Seguro quieres saberlo Emmett?

-Si…¿Qué puede doler más que eso que le estáis haciendo a Jax?

-Muy fácil… depilarte la ingle con cera… ¿TE imaginas sentir el tirón de la cera en esa parte, mientras te arranca los pelos?- Bella estaba disfrutando con la recreación, pues los tres hombres, se llevaron instintivamente la mano a sus partes y emitieron un quejido de dolor al imaginarlo…- Pues ya saben… ahora si me disculpan… debemos continuar.

Bella y Esme entraron en la habitación y se volvieron a escuchar los llantos y gritos de Jasper.

-no aguanto escuchar al pobre!

-Ni yo tampoco… ¿Nos damos una vuelta?

-Si hijos… salgamos de esta casa antes de que nuestras mujeres, también quieran hacernos eso mismo a nosotros….

Y como tres cobardes huyeron de la mansión, dejando solo a Jasper

**¿que les pareció? se rieron... eso espero!**

**otra cosa, no he podido responder los RW, pero lo haré!y también disculparme por no haber subido ayer como les prometí. PEro fue mi cumple y obviamente no pude ponerme con el ordenador. y les contaré un cotilleo, que seguramente un día pondré en una historia.**

** Guillermo (mi marido) hace 8 años me pidió que me casara con el en mi cumpleaños. como no pudo comprarme un anillo como dios manda, lo hizo con una servilleta de papel, se arrodillo en medio del bar y me propuso matrimonio. Pues bien, ayer fue mi cumple y salimos a celebrarlo con nuestras dos hijas... y a que no saben?... me regalo un ramo de Rosa precioso, se volvió a poner de arrodillas, y mostrándome un precioso diamante (pequeño pero para mi impresionante) me dijo algo así... " cuando te pedí que te casaras, me dijiste que si con un anillo de papel... hoy puedo regalarte este anillo... te pregunto... ¿quieres seguir cumpliendo años a mi lado? " Aggggggggggggg casi me muero... NI EDWARD CULLEN... señoras... fue... fue... ¡joder! no tengo palabras.. ja ja ja ...**

**Siento el divagar... pero aún estoy emocionada y necesitaba compartirlo! **

**No vemos prontito... se lo prometo!**


	9. veronica

Lo siento chica:

Pero no me han dejado el ordenador nada más que este ratito... así que aquí tenéis otro capi nuevo.

Capítulo .- Verónica

Habían pasado ya largas horas de tortura. Después de la dolorosa depilación, las chicas le comenzaron a dar un masaje con crema de aloe vera.

-Dios! Esto es la gloria, si después de esa tortura que me hicieron, siempre viene un masaje igual… me dejare en sus manos siempre que quieran!

-No tientes amor! Ahora estamos las tres a la vez para acelerar la transformación… así que mejor cierra la boquita y disfruta… no creo que esto se repita en la vida…

Jasper se dejo llevar por la gratificante sensación de tener tres pares de manos, tocando cada parte de su piel. Tanto se relajo que enseguida comenzó a sentirse incomodo al estar boca abajo.

-¡date la vuelta Jax! Necesitamos darte también en el torso esta crema…

-mmm creo que no!

-Jax!

-Nop

-Cielo o te das la vuelta o caliento de nuevo la cera y te depilo tus partes nobles… ¿Qué decides?

-Vale! Vale! Ustedes ganan… pero se lo advertí!

Cuando Jasper se giro en la camilla donde se encontraba, en sus bóxer se podía distinguir claramente su excitación.

-¡JASPER!- clamaron las tres al verlo y comenzaron a reírse, aunque Bella se encontraba claramente turbada.

-¿Ven ahora porque no quería darme la vuelta?

-¡Chicas salgan! Ya me encargo yo de terminar mientras se soluciona su problemilla…

-Ok Alice… ¡Que lo disfruten!- se despidió Rose pícaramente y salió de la habitación empujando a Bella, que no levantaba la vista de la punta de sus zapatos.

No terminaron de bajar al salón cuando los gritos de Jasper y Alice inundaron toda la casa.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa arriba? Pregunto Emmett entrando por la puerta junto con su padre y hermanos.

-Luego te lo explico cariño!- a nadie le hizo falta más explicaciones cuando se oyó un grito de Alice exclamando al cielo.

Esme salió de la cocina, agarrándose al estomago y el resto de los habitantes estaban igual que ella.

-¡creo que Alice le ha dado su recompensa por ser buen chico!- Dijo Carlisle

-Sip… si esa va ser la recompensa…. ¿Chicas cuando me depilan a mí?

-opino igual que Emmett… yo también estoy dispuestos…- termino de decir Edward provocando un mayor sonrojo en su novia.

-¡Pero serán….!... aggghhh… primero huyen como viles cobardes y ahora que ven a su hermano un poco más relajado después de lo que ha sufrido… ¿quieren tener la misma recompensa?

Los tres varones agacharon la cabeza ante las palabras de la matriarca, pero la risa y la diversión no desaparecían del rostro de ninguno de ellos.

Un media hora después, Alice bajo por las escaleras con una gran sonrisa. – Rose! ¿Me ayudas a peinar a Jax?

Esta acepto y subió junto a su amiga. Bella se recostó de nuevo en el sofá junto con Edward y comenzaron a ver una película que empezaba en esos momentos. Llegando a la mitad de la película Rose y Alice bajaron aceleradas hasta el salón

-¡SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES!- grito Alice con teatralidad y todos los componentes de la familia se reunieron en el descansillo- Ante ustedes ni más ni menos, que una de nuestras mejores transformaciones.

-Ni las DE Bella se pueden comparar a lo que están a punto de ver sus ojos.- continuo Rose giñando un ojo a la interpelada.

-Con ustedes… ¡VERONICA!- al gritar Alice ese nombre una figura asomo en lo alto de las escaleras. Comenzó a bajar poco a poco, con un paso vacilante. Llevaba unos zapatos negros de muy poco tacón. Una falda con algo de vuelo, llegaba hasta las rodillas dejando ver unas piernas, suaves fibrosas y musculadas. Una camisa blanca de corte en talle, marcaba una figura delgada, de poco busto. El rostro, semi oculto por una media melena rubia y lisa, dejaba entrever unos hermosos ojos azules muy marcados en maquillaje.

-¡DIOS!... esta irreconocible brother.- dijo Emmett a la vez que le silbaba

-Wow….¡desde luego te has convertido en una mujer muuuuuyyyyy sexy!- continuó Edward

-Sip… ¿Pero por que no le ponen estos implantes e silicona? – dijo Carlisle todo serio mientras sacaba una caja de unos cajones del aparador. Todos le miraban como si le hubiera salido una tercera cabeza.- tiene la espalda muy ancha, y la mejor manera es equilibrando la composición. Si le ampliamos un par de tallas más...- decía mientras metía mano en la camisa de Jasper, este estaba paralizado viendo el comportamiento de su padre. Desbrocho los botones, saco el relleno que las chicas le habían metido en un sujetador y lo sustituyo por dos mamas de silicona.- le darán más naturalidad y concordancia a su cuerpo.

Además que estas mamas, están preparadas para las mastectomías que no se han podido reconstruir, y tienen la forma, peso adecuado. Y para darles más naturalidad hasta tienen la aureola y el pezón muy conseguidos…- termino de acomodarlos en es sujetador de encaje ante la atenta mirada de todos. Cuando se giro comprobó la cara de sus hijos y novias, al igual que la de su mujer que aún no había podido cerrar la boca. -¡Que me miran!

Nadie pudo contestar, la imagen de ver a Carlisle metiendo las manos bajo la camisa de "Verónica" mientras hablaba de esa manera, había sido muy barroca para todos, pero él no se había percatado de nada. Sin más todos estallaron en carcajadas y ahí fue cuando Carlisle se dio cuenta de que tenía a su hijo, vestido de mujer semi desnudo a su lado y cayó en lo absurdo de su charla y situación.

Después de eso, las chicas enseñaron a andar y moverse como una fémina y atractiva mujer. Bella, le enseño como hablar y pronunciar más dulcemente. Además de algunas funciones administrativas que necesitaría para desempeñar su trabajo. También marcaron la estrategia y decidieron probar si resultaba engañoso el nuevo aspecto, visitando algún club nocturno.

Para esa salida, las chicas se vistieron con vestidos ajustados de diferentes colores, y "verónica" era una más de ellas. Deberían ir en dos grupos, las chicas por un lado como si fueran un grupo de chicas, y Edward y Emmett por otro lado, ya que no estaban dispuestos a perderse la diversión.

Alrededor de las once de la noche llegaron al club nocturno más popular de la ciudad, y probaron suerte en la entrada. Los porteros no tuvieron ningún reparo en aceptar al grupo de cuatro hermosas chicas. La morena de más baja estura habría el paso con su vestido verde botella, seguida de la castaña de larga melena. La cual destacaba la blanca piel debido al azul eléctrico de su vestido. En tercer y cuarto lugar destacaban dos rubias que parecían hermanas. Una vestida de un rojo llamativo y gran escote y otra de un tono burdeos con cuello alto, lo que marcaba más su voluptuosa figura.

Todos los hombres del local, se giraban al ver pasar tan impresionante comitiva. Y Jasper podía sentir como miles de miradas lascivas se fijaban en su trasero y en su espalda al descubierto. Cuando al fin llegaron a una mesa, Jasper procuro sentarse tal y como le habían explicado las chicas. Cuando consiguió dejar de luchar con el dobladillo del vestido, cruzo las piernas, tal y como veía que hacían sus acompañantes. De pronto se dio cuenta de un hombre que le miraba fijamente, comiéndoselo con la mirada.

-¿Cómo pueden sopórtalo?

-¿El que "Verónica"?

-Pues eso…- dijo señalando con la cabeza al hombre que no dejaba de mirarlo.- eso de que las miren… eso de sentir todas las miradas… Agghhh! Lo siento Alice! Pero no dejare que vuelvas a vestirte así… y menos que salgas sola...

Alice chasqueo la lengua y se acerco más a él.- Cariño! Recuerda que cuando un hombre me mira así, desea hacer lo que tú… y solamente tú… puedes hacer… ¿Eso no te satisface?

Jasper se removió inquieto en el asiento, pues esas palabras habían causado otra excitación..

-Alice! Mejor deja de decir esas cosas! ¿No querrás que "verónica" se tire sentada toda la noche?- Le dijo Rose. Inmediatamente Alice se disculpo y se retiro de su novio.

No había pasado ni diez minutos cuando hombre de unos cuarenta y muchos años se acercó a la mesa de las chicas.

-¡Disculpen! Buenas noches- las chicas contestaron cortésmente con una sonrisa fingida- Mi nombre es Aro Vulturi y desearía invitarlas a una botella de Champagne.

Bella se tensiono inmediatamente al oír el nombre. Lo había reconocido, era uno de los miembros de la junta directiva, uno de los que habían intentado adoptar a Edward cuando era niño. Rose iba a contestar para declinar la oferta, pero Bella fue más rápida al ver la oportunidad ante sus ojos.

-¡Claro Sr. Vulturi!- Recalco de nuevo el nombre para que sus amigas se dirán cuenta de quién era- ¡Sera un placer!.- Mi nombre es Marie Wolfe, ella es Lilian Vanhalen, Mari Green y por ultimo Verónica Blonde.

-Encantado señoritas! No me demoro… no se marchen por favor!

-¡Descuide! Aquí estaremos.

Nada más alejarse Aro de la mesa, Bella saco el móvil y tecleo un mensaje a Edward

-¿Mari Green? ¿De qué va todo esto? ¿Por qué has aceptado?

-Alice… no has reconocido el nombre… él es uno de los directivos, es nuestra oportunidad, si conseguimos que se enganche de nuestro señuelo, Jax lo tendrá mucho más fácil este Lunes.

-¡Dios! Es verdad! Es una oportunidad de oro… ¿Y qué haces ahora?

-Los chicos están a punto de llegar y no quiero que Ed, con lo protector que es eche esta oportunidad por los suelos… así que le estoy avisando de quien no acompañara a la mesa para que no se acerque, pero que tampoco se alejen demasiado.

-¿Qué haríamos sin si ti, Bella?...

-Marie, recuerda que ahora soy Marie, he intentar recordar vuestros nombres… ellos saben los nuestros, así que tendremos que fingir todos… ahhh y Verónica… lo siento pero empieza tu trabajo ya… ¡SEDUCELE!

-¿Cómo? ¿Pero qué hago…? Yo…

-Chusssss… imagínate que te gustaría que yo te hiciera para provocarte, y hazlo tú…

-Pero eso es… puagggg

-Tranquila Vero… no dejaremos que vaya a más. No seas muy descarado, se sutil y mejor te hagas pasar por algo inocente… eso le gustara mucho. Mírale entre las pestañas, sonríe o ríe por tanta tontería haga y si te dice algún alago, esconde la cara entre tu pelo… ya que no creo que seas capaz de imitar el sonrojo de Bella…

-Woww Rose! Eres una maquina de la seducción.

-Lilian!

-Ok… prepararos aquí llega nuestra Victima- anuncio Bella, mostrando una esplendida sonrisa.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola Amigas:

Se que he desaparecido durante mucho tiempo. Pero desde que nació la peque y la mayor comenzó el colegio, no he tenido mucho tiempo. El poco que tengo, lo he utilizado con el libro que publique hace un tiempo, y con el nuevo proyecto que he de entregar en Marzo. Así que entre investigación y miles de borradores, no he podido centrarme en las historias pendientes.

¿pero por qué me pongo en contacto a través de esta nota? Pues porque, FF Twilight Hispanoamerica, ha nominado a "Rebeldes" al mejor Fic de humor. Así que si de verdad os ha gustado, por favor entrar en www . ffthawards . com (sin espacios), y votarla.

Mil gracias por seguir leyendo mis historias, y por seguir mandándome tantas alertas y RW. Eso me da mucha fuerza para terminar mi nueva novela. Sin vosotras nunca hubiese pensado que algún día podía haber publicado un libro.

Gracias de todo corazón, y espero poder sacar tiempo para actualizar mis historias. Las cuales nunca he olvidado, pero me ha sido imposible actualizar.

Besos a tods


	11. Plan en Marcha

Hola Chicas:

Aquí tenéis un nuevo Capitulo de la secuela. Recordaros que estoy nominada en dos categorias. Autor neofito y Fic de humor con "Rebeldes". Quedan 8 días así que votarme.

FF hispanoamerica wards (www. ffthawards. com)

las quiero

Plan en marcha

Aro llego a la mesa acompañado de un camarero que traía en una bandeja las copas de champagne y una hielera con la botella. Como era de esperar, Aro se sentó en el único lugar libre, al lado de Verónica.

El camarero dispuso las copas con cuidado en la mesa, y procedió a servir las copas. No muy lejos de donde se encontraba la mesa. Emmett y Edward veían todo con ojos analíticos.

-¿de verdad te ha dicho Bella que Vulturi es el que las acompaña?

-Si. Ese de ahí es Aro, el mayor de los tres hermanos. El ese el vicepresidente de mi compañía. Sus hermanos Marco y Cayo, son el director de contabilidad y finanzas, y el otro el de Tesorería.

-E decir, que los tres controlan toda la parte económica y dirección.

-Así es. No me puedo creer la coincidencia de habernos topado con él. Espero que las chicas sepan lo que hacen. No me agrada nada que estén con él.

-A mi tampoco, pero mira… parece que en quien recae su atención es en nuestro brother.

-Si, y por la cara de Jasper… no parece agradarle la idea.

-No! parece que se ha comido un limón!

-Agggg! ¿Lo has visto? Le está tocando la rodilla, Em!

-Ja j aja …. ¡Dios parece que Jax quiere arrancarle la cabeza!

-Mira como le quita la mano…

Si, pero … dios dios! Mira Eddy! Le esta susurrando en el oído!

-lo veo y no lo creo! Pero…. ¿Qué está haciendo ahora?

-Ja j aja … parece que quiere comérselo!

-Pobre Jax!

Jasper no aguantaba más, ahora entendía todo lo que tenían que aguantar las mujeres. Aro, no paraba de insinúale cosas, y de susurrarle al oído. El estomago se le estaba revolviendo, y si no se calmaba le pegaría tal puñetazo en la cara, que lo dejaría sentado a 100 metros de distancia. Miraba a su alrededor y las caras de las chicas eran de ánimo. "aguanta Jax, esto lo hacer por Edward" parecía decir Bella. "Vamos Jax, respira y aguanta" pero la que más le gustaba era la de su Alice, esta parecía decirle con la mirada "Tranquilo amor, después te compensare y te demostrare lo viril que eres…"

Amplio la zona de visión, y comprobó que sus hermanos se reían en la barra. Suponía que desde donde ellos estaban, la situación sería cómica, sabiendo que el viejo verde de Aro, se estaba insinuando a un hombre. Pero tenía ganas de romperles los huesos a sus hermanos.

Pero se lo debía al pequeño Edward. Aunque fueran ellos los que le defendieron en el orfanato. Jasper sabía que todo, lo que hasta ahora tenían, se lo debían a él. Si no hubiese sido por él, Carlisle y Esme, no los habrían adoptado. Si no hubiese sido por el apoyo que brindó económica y emocionalmente. Sabía que seguramente él y Emmett, no habrían terminado la secundaría. Y por supuesto no podrían ir a la universidad. Edward era su hermano, y no solo por adopción, sino porque lo sentía en el alma. Así que se resigno un poco más, y siguió con el juego que marca Aro.

Para desgracia de él, Aro se levanto de tirando de su mano firmemente.

-Vamos princesa! Vamos a bailar un poco. Hace mucho que no tengo una hermosa mujer entre mis brazos- JAsper trago saliva y miro a sus compañeras de mesa. Cada una daba una respuesta diferente. Bella negaba, Rose afirmaba y Alice se encogía de hombros. "Estupendo" se dijo para si mismo. Ante la insistencia de Aro, se levanto y camino junto a él hacia la pista.

Por suerte era una canción movida y podían bailar despegados. JAsper intento guardar el equilibrio en los altos tacones, pero le estaba resultando imposible. Movía sus caderas o al menos eso es lo que intentaba. Pero parecía más bien un robot al que se le está agotando la batería. Sus movimientos eran completamente descoordinados. "¡qué razón tiene Bella al llamarlos armas de destrucción masiva" pensó mirándose los altísimos zapatos. Aro se aproximaba más a él, pero Jasper estaba tan preocupado de no caerse que no se dio cuenta.

-Eres como un angel! – la voz de Aro susurrándole al oído le hizo tensarse y para bruscamente de bailar. Sentia las manos del viejo en sus caderas, y a él empezaba a hervirle la sangre. Intentando una sonrisa, le tomo de las manos y se las aparto.

-Aro, no me encuentro muy bien. ¿podemos regresar?- "¡que diga que si, que diga que si"

-Por supuesto muñeca, creo que el Champagne se te ha subido un poquito. Ven, yo te guio.- le dijo galantemente mientras le agarraba de la cintura y le pegaba a su cuerpo. "es por Eddy. Casa. Lejía. Eddy. Casa. Lejía" se repetía constantemente en su mente mientras regresaban a la mesa. Miro por un momento a sus hermanos, y estos estaban aguantando la risa y con una mirada de "lo siento Brother" "y una mierda lo siente, se están partiendo la caja a mi costa"

Las horas pasaron tortuosamente. Pero finalmente Aro se despidió, y todos volvieron a casa.

-AGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! Necesito una ducha con lejía! ¿Qué asco de tío! ¡Os habéis fijado como me sobaba la pierna! Agggg como haga algo de esto en la oficina, en vez de buscar papeles que lo incriminen… me lo cargo y asunto resuelto!

-Respira cariño! Lo has hecho bien.

-Mejor que bien! Yo le hubiera dado una cachetada por sobón.

-¿Qué? Y ahora lo dices Rose.

-y que querías que hiciera! Que me acercara a ti cuando te estaba comiendo la oreja y te dijera…. ¡yo no consiento a un tío que me haga eso! ¿Es que a ti no te han dado una torta por pasarte con una tía?

-NO!

-¡Nunca!

-NOP

-Pues si no te quieres parecer a la barbie guión zorra de Tanya, debes hacerte respetar. Y si Aro el lunes se propasa le dejas los puntos claros.

-¿y cómo demonios va hacer eso?.- pregunto Edward sentándose en el sofá de la sala.- Recuerda Rose, que Aro tiene que caer en la trampa, y si Jasper…

-Verónica!- le rectificaron las tres chicas

-Pues eso si Veronica, no accede a su juego, puede despedirla y nos quedamos sin información. Yo creo que ya que lo tiene en el bote, y está claro que es un viejo verde. Debería darle cuartelillo, así él..

-Ella!- le volvieron a rectificar

-¡joder! Ella o como mierda la llaméis…. Mierda! Ya se me ha ido lo que estaba diciendo…

-Tranquilo cielo.- le dijo Bella sentándose en su regazo.- entiendo lo que quieres decir. Pero si Verónica va demasiado rápido con el juego. Aro querrá dar un paso más en su relación, y ahí se acaba el juego. ¿Por qué no querrás que tu hermano llegue a tercera base con él? ¿Verdad?

-NO NO NO… ni de coña!- Gritó de nuevo Jasper.- Como ese viejo me toque otra vez..

-Jasper respira!, Eso es lo que estamos intentando decir. Debes flirtear con él, pero hacerte respetar a la misma vez.

-¿Cómo mierda se hace eso?- pregunto frustrado

-Buenos, ya has probado una de las técnicas esta noche. El Lunes no responderás a sus coqueteos, te harás la desentendida… o despistada como lo quieras ver. Cuando hable contigo te muestras tímida, escondes tu cara. Él se creerá que le interesas pero que estas cohibida. Otras veces, le ignoraras completamente. Si te pide quedar hasta tarde trabajando, le dices que no puedes, si te invita a cenar, le dices que no. Que no te gustaría que los demás pensaran que te han dado el puesto por favoritismos. Y así constantemente, coqueteas pero le das largas. De ese modo le serás más interesante, y lo tendrás comiendo de tu mano.

-¡joder Rose! ¿Cómo sabes tanto de eso?¿de verdad las mujeres hacen eso?...

-veamos Emmett. ¿puedes hacerme un resumen de la relación de tu hermano y mi amiga?

-¡de Ed y Bells!- ella afirmo con la cabeza, y los nombrados se alzaron de su posición.

-¿Por qué nos ponen a nosotros de ejemplo?

-Fácil. Porque ustedes par de Tortolos eran más que obvios. Bella te ponía en el sitio, y tu más buscabas enfadarla. Si ganabas tú la pelea, ella te ignoraba y eso te hervía la sangre.- Comentó Jasper

-Es decir, cuando un mujer se hace la difícil…más cae el hombre a sus pies.

-Jo! ¿pues si que sois brujas las mujeres?... Auch! Jo Rose eso dolió

-COMO VUELVA A OIRTE LLAMARNOS BRUJAS…. NO VUELVES A TOCARME NI EL PEL. ¿ENTENDISTES?

-si amor, si… pero no me castigues… - Lloriqueo Emmett colocándose de rodillas ante su novia.

-Así me gusta!- respondió ella muy pagada de si misma

-¡Calzonazos!- Murmuro Edward

-¿algo que opinar cariño?- le dijo Bella con voz afilada

-no..no.. nada amor… no he dicho nada.- Contesto un Edward muy apurado.

-Ahh! ¡eso pensé!

-Bueno chicos! Yo me voy a la ducha y a la cama. El sujetador me aprieta, las medias me están dejando marcas en la tripa, los tacones son una tortura, el pelo me pica de la mierda de laca esa. Y la cara la siento acartonada. ¿Cómo narices hacen para aguantar todas estas molestias?

-¡Ahora ya me comprendes mejor!- dijo Bella entre risas.- Ahora entiendes por que huyo de ellas cuando quieren jugar a BarbieBella

-Jax!- le llamo Emmett que le miraba con mucha atención.- ¿Cómo has hecho para esconder… eso.. ya sabes?

-NI PREGUNTES!- le espeto su hermano.- LOS TENGO COCIDOS POR LAS PUTAS MEDIAS, Y LA FAJA REDUCTORA!- le grito mientras corría por las escaleras quitándose a su paso los zapatos.

-Auch!-

-Yo no le he dado!- Dijo Rose levantando las manos.

-No es que solo de pensarlo me duelen mis preciosos "pendientes reales"

-¿Cómo las has llamado?.- le pregunto Edward intentando aguantar la risa

-Ed cariño! No le preguntes que esa información, no me es necesaria. ¿Nos vamos a dormir?

Todos se encaminaron a sus respectivos dormitorios. Alice desapareció en el cuanto de Jasper, Rose y Emmett en el suyo y Bella y Edward subieron una planta más

-¿crees sinceramente que funcionara todo esto?- le pregunto Edward mientras se tocaba el pelo repetidas veces

-Si amor, confía en Jasper. Hoy a pasado la prueba más dura. Y Aro no ha sospechado absolutamente nada

-No sabes lo mal que lo he pasado viéndote al lado de esa sabandija.

-Lo sé, por eso te avise, para que no te acercaras y tiraras todo por la borda. Ha sido una suerte que nos lo encontraremos esta noche

-Si. Venga vamos a descansar.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola Amigas:

Necesito pediros un favor, los votos han sido puestos a cero por un problema en las votaciones. Os ruego que todas aquellas que ya me habían votado, entraran en la pág para volver hacerlo. Recuerden, mejor fic de humor "Rebeldes" y autor neofito.

Mil gracias

FF Twilight Hispanoamerica, ha nominado a "Rebeldes" al mejor Fic de humor. Así que si de verdad os ha gustado, por favor entrar en www . ffthawards . com (sin espacios), y votarla.

Recuerden que quedan 6 días, por favor. ¡BOTEN!


End file.
